Problem: What is $\frac{1}{(-7^{3})^{3}}\cdot(-7)^{10}$?
Solution: First, recall that $(-a)^{n}=a^n$ for even $n$ and $(-a)^{n}=-a^n$ for odd $n$. This means that $(-7^{3})^{3}=-(7^{3})^{3}$ and $(-7)^{10}=7^{10}$. We get $$\frac{1}{(-7^{3})^{3}}\cdot(-7)^{10}=\frac{1}{-(7^{3})^{3}}\cdot7^{10}.$$Using the power to a power property, $(a^{m})^{n}=a^{mn}$ for nonzero $a$ and integers $m$ and $n$, we get that $-(7^{3})^{3}=-7^{9}$ and $$\frac{1}{-(7^{3})^{3}}\cdot7^{10}=\frac{1}{-7^9}\cdot7^{10}.$$Now because $\frac{1}{a^{n}}=a^{-n}$ for nonzero $a$ and positive integers $n$, we can write $\frac{1}{-7^9}$ as $-7^{-9}$. Finally, we use the rule for a product of powers, $a^{m}a^{n}=a^{m+n}$ for integers $m$ and $n$, to obtain  \begin{align*}
\frac{1}{-7^9}\cdot7^{10}&=-7^{-9}\cdot7^{10}\\
&=-1\cdot7^{-9}\cdot7^{10}\\
&=-1\cdot7\\
&=\boxed{-7}.
\end{align*}